


Library

by AliceMoonflowyr



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMoonflowyr/pseuds/AliceMoonflowyr
Summary: Working in the Beacon Library one night, Velvet meets Blake Belladonna as she stays late without realizing the library has closed.





	

The library was quiet, with the day coming to a close and students filtering out of it. With the librarians making rounds to make sure everything was ready for closing, they talked among themselves as lights were turned off and they left one by one. 

“Velvet, be a dear and do one last round, just to make sure that nobody is still here,” one of the head librarians said, speaking to the rabbit faunus who was just about to leave. 

“O-oh! Yes, of course ma’am. Don’t wait for me, I can lock up when I leave!” 

“Thank you dear, have a lovely weekend.”

Velvet Scarlatina had been working as a library assistant in Beacon for the past six months, having waited her entire freshman year almost for permission from the headmaster. She loved books, and enjoyed the time alone in the shelves as she put books away and helped wayward students find what they were looking for. 

She hummed gently to herself as she made her rounds, the small amount of moonlight coming in through the huge windows illuminating the library in a pale glow. 

“Hello?” she called out, turning around in circles. “If anyone is still here, the library is closing for the night!” 

Reaching the end of the library she sighed and pushed her hair back, smiling gently and turning around. As she did so, she saw a little bit of shadowy movement out of the corner of her eye, and looked into the stacks. 

Stepping curiously forward, she walked through the shelves and peered into one of the corners filled with bean bags, chairs, and tables, one of the leisure reading areas. Curled up on a red bean back was a black haired girl with a bow on her head, thumbing through a book and looking completely zoned out. 

“Excuse me, miss! The library is closed!” she said brightly, walking up and tapping the girl on the shoulder. 

“Eeep!” came a startled yelp from the girl, who tumbled forward and turned around in a fright, looking wide-eyed and flustered. 

Velvet jumped as well, her heart jumping into her throat as she took a few steps back. “Ah! I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to startle you, it’s just...the library is closing.” 

The girl straightened up and huffed lightly, tossing her hair back and taking a deep breath. “Right. Sorry. I was just...reading. I’ll go now,” she said, starting to walk towards one of the exits. 

“Wait!” Velvet called out. 

The bow on top of the girls head twitched as she turned around, looking vaguely annoyed and embarrassed. “What?”

“You um, have to put the book back. The computers are shut down, so I can’t check it out for you...if you like, I can take it and set it aside so you can check it out tomorrow morning?” 

“Oh. Um. Right. Here,” the girl said, sounding awkward as she quickly thrust the book into Velvets hands, running out of the library immediately afterward. 

“What an odd girl…” Velvet murmured to herself as she headed back to the front desk. “I get lost in a book just as well as anyone else, but I’ve never seen someone get that absorbed. What even was she reading?” 

Taking a closer look at the book, Velvet arched an eyebrow. The cover had a black-garbed man on it, wielding a sword. In all red letters, the title read  _ Ninjas of Love 3 - Broken Heart, Broken Blade _ . 

“People actually read this nonsense?” she scoffed, laughing a little bit as she tucked it under her arm. 

Placing it a safe spot behind the front desk, Velvet stretched and headed out, locking up behind her and walking back to the Team CFVY dorm. Coco would probably get a kick out of what happened, she thought. 

….

The next morning, Velvet was sitting behind the front desk of the library with the book in her lap, a sticky note on it saying “Reserved”. She was waiting patiently for the girl with the bow to come back, looking at the entrance to the library with curious anticipation. 

“I’m just saying, it makes no sense for the game to work this way! There’s no logical reason this stupid little snake can beat my Ursa!” 

Velvet perked her ears up as she heard a familiar huffing voice coming from the entrance. 

“It’s not supposed to make sense Weiss, it’s a game,” 

The speakers were Weiss Schnee and Velvet’s friend Ruby Rose of Team RWBY, and they were followed by their two teammates. Velvet was pretty sure one of them was Yang Xiao...something, Ruby’s older sister, and she couldn’t quite remember the name of their fourth member. 

But she did look familiar. Quite familiar actually. 

“Excuse me!” she called out, smiling and waving at Team RWBY. Ruby looked over and saw Velvet, smiling wide and raising her arm to wave enthusiastically back. Weiss gave a little nod, and Yang waved as well. The other girl looked over and seemed to shrink, her face growing pink. 

“Blake? You okay?” Ruby asked, looking concerned. 

“I’m...fine. You three go sit down, I’ll join you in a second,” Blake said, avoiding eye contact with Velvet. 

“Are you sure? You look all red, are you feeling okay?” Ruby asked, putting a hand on Blake’s forehead. 

Yang looked from Blake’s face to Velvet, and a shit-eating grin quickly broke out on her face. “Come on Rubes, Weiss. Let’s go find a seat.” she stated, grabbing their arms and dragging them into the library. She winked at Blake, who, if she wasn’t still keeping her faunus nature a secret, would have hissed at her. 

Velvet crossed her legs and picked up the book, waving it at Blake, whose face became even redder as she stomped over. 

“Hi.” she muttered. 

“Hello Blake, nice to officially meet you.” Velvet said with a warm smile. “I’ve heard some things about you from Ruby, but your interest in...this kind of book wasn’t mentioned.” 

Still avoiding eye contact, Blake stepped from side to side a little. “Can I check the book out now please?” 

“Sure! I just need your scroll...thanks, and...all good! Here you go.” Velvet said, handing Blake the copy of  _ Ninjas of Love 3 _ . “Can I make a suggestion though? Those books are pretty...bland, in my opinion. You get much better writing from something like  _ Samurai Heartthrob  _ or  _ Love Dojo _ .” 

Blake’s eyes widened and she clutched the book to her chest. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she muttered. 

Velvet laughed and propped her chin on her hands, looking at Blake and smiling. “If you insist. If you’d like though, I can let you borrow my copies of those books as long as you promise to take care of them. Just swing by the CFVY dorm later this evening after dinner, the rest of the team will be busy so I can give you the books...discreetly.” 

Saying nothing, Blake turned on her heel and marched off towards her teammates. Velvet just smiled and leaned back in her chair, deciding she should expect a visitor tonight. 

…

Velvet was lying in her bed in her pajamas when she heard the knock at her door. She had a tank top on that exposed her midriff and a pair of very short shorts, and she had the books on her bedside table. Hopping out of bed, she opened the door. 

“Hi Blake!” she said cheerfully. 

“Hi…” Blake said, still avoiding eye contact. 

“Come on in, I have your books right here,” Velvet said, sitting down on her bed. Blake quietly approached, closing the door behind her and sitting down next to Velvet. “I did have a question to ask you though…” 

“Oh?” Blake said, fidgeting. 

“Why the bow? I mean, I can understand it in public, but you don’t need to wear it around me! I mean...hello.” she said, pointing at her own rabbit ears, which she flopped down in front of her face for emphasis. 

Blake pouted somewhat, but slowly reached up to pull the bow off, revealing her cat ears. 

“Aww, they’re so cute!” Velvet said with a smile. “May I?” 

“I...I suppose.” Blake said, turning away. 

Velvet grinned and brought her hand up to gently scratch at Blake’s ears. Blake closed her eyes and tried to stay still, but couldn’t help her leg twitching. Stifling a giggle, Velvet continued for a moment before pulling her hand away, eliciting a small, most likely unintentional, protesting mewl from Blake. 

Clapping her hand over her mouth, Blake looked mortified as Velvet laughed. “Blake! It’s okay! No need to be embarrassed! We’re faunus, getting our ears scratched is no different from a human getting a back rub or a shoulder massage. Here, I’ll let you do it to me too if you like.” 

“A-are you sure?” Blake asked tentatively, holding out her hand halfway. 

“Of course! I let Coco do it all the time.” 

Blake nodded and started gently scratching behind Velvets ears, causing Velvet to start humming happily. This continued for a few moments before Velvet reached over and pulled the books into her lap, and Blake pulled her hand away. 

“Okay! Books. So, this one is a lot...steamier, but a little less heavy on the plot,” she said, handing blake  _ Love Dojo _ . “And this one has the best main character, and the romance is really cute.” she said as she handed Blake  _ Samurai Heartthrob _ . 

“Wow...I’ve never seen these before, thanks Velvet,” Blake said, reaching out to take the books. 

“Ah ah ah! Not so fast. You can borrow these on one condition.” 

Blake frowned. “What’s that?”

“Look into my eyes. You’ve been avoiding eye contact with me since last night, and I think it’s rather rude of you. So, if you can look into my eyes for a full minute, I’ll let you borrow the books as long as you want.”

“That’s-!”

“My condition. Take it or leave it.” Velvet said, smiling. 

Closing her eyes for a moment, Blake took a deep breath and turned to face Velvet. “Fine.” 

“Your eyes are closed~” 

“Shut up! I’m...bad at this.” 

“Bad at what?”

Blake flushed and decided to remain quiet, opening her eyes and looking at Velvet. At first, Velvet felt amused by how much obvious effort Blake was putting into keeping her composure, but she soon felt heat creeping up her neck and into her cheeks. 

She had really pretty eyes. They were amber eyes, something Velvet didn’t see very often, and they were entrancing. She felt herself blushing further as an urge to look elsewhere on Blake’s face emerged, and she fought it, determined to not lose at the challenge she herself had issued.

Similarly, Blake was having issues as well, and was fidgeting slightly. Velvet bit her lower lip in an attempt to distract herself, but that only made things worse as her eyes, for just a second, darted to the lips of the girl across from her. 

This didn’t get past Blake of course, who got even more fidgety, scooting closer to Velvet in the process. 

“I...uhm…” she murmured, still trying to keep eye contact, but finding it more difficult as her eyes darted to Velvet’s lips in turn. 

“What is it, Blake…?” Velvet asked, her voice softer. 

“It’s...nothing.” 

Velvet found herself within a few inches of Blake’s face now, and she could almost feel the heat radiating from her cheeks. Slowly, almost as if the world stopped turning, their heads angled and their eyes fluttered shut. 

It felt like a cascade of warmth through her body when her lips touched Blakes, her hand sliding across the bed to find Blakes, squeezing it gently as she kept their lips locked, pushing against her. 

She felt a small twinge of surprise when she realized Blake was pushing back, her own hand finding Velvet’s cheek and stroking it gently. Their lips eventually broke, and Velvet opened her eyes and looked at Blake. 

Bringing her hand back up to Blake’s ears, she smiled as Blake folded them down and shrank a little, looking extremely flustered. But when Velvet’s hand gently touched her head, she pushed against her hand and let out a small rumbling sound from her throat. 

“Blake, are you...purring?” 

“S-shut up…” 

“Gladly…” Velvet murmured, pushing her lips back against Blake’s and scritching gently behind her ears. 

Very few words were exchanged between them for the rest of the night, as the two girls laid back on Velvet’s bed, tangling up with each other and kissing every inch of the others face. Velvet barely remembered drifting off to sleep, the last thing she remembered was Blake burying her face in the crook of her neck and the smell of her hair. 

But sleep they did, and Velvet woke up to a mess of black hair in her face, the soft, gentle form of Blake Belladonna pressed up against hers. 

She laid like that for a while, stroking Blake’s hair gently as the sunlight filtered in the room through the curtains. Eventually, with a sleepy mewl, Blake stretched and blinked sleepily. 

“Hey…” Velvet said, smiling gently. 

“...Hi.” Blake said, a blush creeping back onto her face. 

“So...what do we do now?” Velvet asked, her voice still soft. 

“..I dunno.” 

“How about I take you to dinner? We can talk about books, maybe get to know each other a bit better.”

“That...sounds really nice.”

Velvet smiled and closed her eyes, happy to continue lying in bed, rhythmically stroking Blake’s hair. It was quiet for a few moments before Blake piped up in a curious tone. 

“So does this mean you’re my girlfriend or something?”


End file.
